Ultraman R/B/Episodes
1. “Let’s start as Ultraman brothers!” Ayaka City is a peaceful place where ordinary life is disrupted when a giant monster appears. Ushio Minato, who runs the clothing store Quattro M, has two sons, Katsumi and Isami, who are caught up in the rampage of the fire monster. When a moment of desperation comes, the curtain opens on a story of families as the two brothers gain the ability to become Ultraman. Grigio Bone 2. Despite his younger brother taking the ability to become Ultraman in stride, Katsumi is afraid of the power he’s obtained. Their younger sister, Asahi, whose catchphrase is “Happy♪”, uses her healing nature to help the two brothers, who have clashed over their views. Suddenly, a monster appears and Isami is unable to move when he’s pinned down. Black King 3. The three siblings visit the passionate Makoto Aizen, president of AizenTech, a company located in Ayaka City and are enchanted by their displays of cutting-edge technology. It’s then revealed that the mother of the three siblings was once doing “specific research” for AizenTech. During their visit, a giant monster with the ability to turn items into stone attacks. Gargorgon 4. Back in high school, Katsumi was a pitcher for his high school’s baseball team. The eldest of the Minato siblings gave up on his dreams when their mother disappeared so as to support his family. Katsumi shows off his burning fighting spirit in a retirement match for a local baseball team’s coach. Katsumi is injured during a battle with a monster and uses the coach’s words and skills as a pitcher to find renewed determination in his mission as Ultraman. Red King 5. A young girl named Yuuha Ninomiya has a burning desire to fly in the sky, but the wings that she developed at her university only continue to fail her. Despite her failures, Isami will come to her aid and help her with her wings! Just at that moment, another kaiju, Gue-Basser appears in the city! Isami will gain the courage and the strength to fight alongside his newfound wind! Go for it, Isami! Ultraman Blu! Gue-Basser 6. Katsumi & Isami Minato get surprised when Kaoru Komaki, a policewoman who looked after them in their childhood, returned to town. But a monster suddenly appears and takes her away. Mecha Gomora 7. Isami Minato gets scared to transform after he almost kills Kaoru. After knowing this, Katsumi Minato decides to face the enemy alone. Will Isami be able to recover? Grigio Bone 8. Ultraman Rosso & Ultraman Blu are the ones who are protecting the earth. Makoto Aizen suddenly calls the brothers, gives them something and shows his true identity. Ultraman Orb Dark appears! Aribunta 9. After knowing the true intentions of Ultraman Orb Dark, Ultraman Rosso & Ultraman Blu who have got defeated previously return for another match. N/A 10. When the Minato family had planned for a picnic, crossing the limits, that person appears once again. Ultraman Rosso and Blu will need to face a new threat, Horoboros. Gomess (S), Horoboros 11. A true hero appears before the people in despair. His name is Ultraman Orb Dark Noir Black Schwarz. Besides that, Horoboros returns with an evolved power. How did it happen? Horoboros, Bezelb 12. Asahi knew that her brothers are actually Ultramen, which makes her feel worried about her brother's safety. Also, Asahi got obtained the Orb Ring NEO after Aizen Makoto's defeat. Will Asahi let them go? Will the brothers win against Horoboros? Horoboros 13. Asahi, Katsumi, and Isami regroup and talk to each other after a very fierce fight... Gubila 14. Asahi Minato gets fed up of her father Ushio Minato's words. She finds two new R/B Crystals but when Katsumi & Isami saw them, they began to quarrel because of differences in intentions. Grigio King, Gubila 15. Ultraman Rosso & Ultraman Blu fight Grigio King but their way of fighting was not in sync. Because of this they are in their Ultimate Pinch! The one who came to save them was Asahi Minato. Finally, Ultraman Ruebe appears! Grigio King 16. Feeling curious about who she really is, Asahi Minato decided to talk about it with Saki Mitsurugi. During the moment the family bond's about to break, another Kaiju appears! Neronga 17. Some aliens want to have a Halloween Party but people are not gathering. On the other hand, Asahi can't find the place to start a party. Both sides encounter each other while crossing the stars. They begin the preparation of a party which no one had even imagined. Dada, Pigmon, Booska 18. A director of NPTV tries to get a chance to fix a TV Program whose popularity is going down. For this he decides to broadcast the struggle of Ushio Minato. The same evil hands moves towards Asahi Minato. Alien Zarab, Alien Mefilas, Alien Chibu 19. Asahi is stuck inside a giant Space Robot. Katsumi and Isami search for her but they encounter Saki Mitsurugi. They are already full of distrust towards her. King Joe 20. Katsumi and Isami come to know about Saki's past. Katsumi empathizes with her feelings but Isami trembles with anger. Katsumi & others help Saki in getting back her R/B Gyro. Grand King Megalos, 21. Katsumi and Isami couldn't see eye to eye. Saki Mitsurugi appears before them and suddenly begins to talk about the sudden disappearance of their mother. id:Ultraman R/B/Episode ms:Senarai episod Ultraman R/B Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guides Category:Ultraman R/B